Forever Mine Ada WongxLeon Kennedy
by MellWong
Summary: This story is based on Ada Wong and Leon Kennedy, SEVEN years since the outbreak in Raccoon City... Now Leon has a new girlfriend: Angela Miller, and Ada Wong have to face it... What would happen?


Author note: I do NOT speak English very well, I made it the best I could… Thanks for spending your time reading my story…

Characters: Ada Wong, Leon Kennedy, Angela Miller

Forever Mine…

-Prologue-

Ada was sitting in front of the television, she usually doesn't watch T.V. but she was trying to get a notice about… Leon. In just a few seconds Leon appeared in a flash notice announcing that the president daughter, the incident of Umbrella and the little outbreak in the airport, was just past. Now the united states are safe again… But that's fullshit; Leon has changed a lot since their meeting in Spain. Ada turned off T.V. and walked near the window, she looked up at the sky, and the stars were beautiful and mysterious…

Beautiful and mysterious… like Ada, said Leon inside of his mind. Now I have to forget about her… she doesn't love me, she was just... playing with me… using me… No matter how big my love is, she wouldn't care. Now Angela is with me, and I don't know what I feel… it's not love but she will help me to forget about Ada…Because she will never come back *never*

9:00PM-

-Today it's a month since you are my boyfriend, said Angela with a big smile.

-Uhmm… yeah, a month, Angela what day is today??

-September 27th... why?

-Uhmm, no forget it… Leon started to remember the sweet moments when Ada was next to him… It's been 7 years since I fell in love with you… my dear Ada…

Angela didn't listened Leon's words because the radio was on… Sweetie, which restaurant to you prefers to go to dinner today?

-L: I don't want to celebr… Leon stopped that phrase because it just would start a fight… Wherever you pick…honey

-I want to go to… *Le Noir * restaurant…

-Today are seven years… said Ada meanwhile she pick up the dress that she was going to use… I guess that I will choose a red dress, today it's a special day… I don't care that I will celebrate it alone… My dinner today is… at Le Noir restaurant

10: OO PM

Angela and Leon were in the car driving to the restaurant and they came fighting because he forgot to purchase a gift for her. Meanwhile Ada was choosing a table at the restaurant …

A few minutes later…

Angela: -Leon I want that table…

L: Which one?

Angela: That one… next to the window

L: But there is a lady, I can't move her, just because you want that stupid table…

Angela picked a table right in front of the lady. She started to get annoying with Leon, and she convinced him, to ask to the woman if she move out of that table… Just in that moment Ada wanted to go to the bathroom so she walked in the opposite direction of Leon's place, accidentally Angela dropped a glass to the floor… And Ada came back to the table because she left her wallet alone but then she was going to fall down because of the glass… and Leon lifted her just in time before landing on the floor. When Ada moved her face to see the one that saved her, she just felt paralyzed. Leon was more than happy when he saw her… Leon was holding her because of the incident, but he didn't let her go for a several minutes. Angela started to get pissed off and she interrupted…

-Uhmm… Leon, can you stop holding this lady's waist?

Ada felt shamed when Angela said that, and they immediately got separate.

Leon was really nervous, because he wanted to talk with Ada, but that day was special to Angela. Angela didn't let him even have a react because she started talking…

-Excuse me lady… I want to ask you if you please can change of table… because today is a special day for me and my boyfriend…

Ada felt that phrase like a gunshot directly to her heart. No words came out to her mouth when she heard that, she just stayed there paralyzed and just move her head up and down to say yes…

L: Ada Wait, I want to talk to you…

Ada put her finger in Leon's lips and said… There's no need to talk, don't explain me anything deserve this…

Leon was trying to say something but Ada started to walk to the exit… He came back to the table and started eating… Angela didn't stop talking and Leon was wordless…

A revolution of feelings where fighting inside Leon's heart, and 10 minutes after the meeting with Ada… Leon gave his wallet to Angela and left the restaurant to search Ada… this time I won't let her run away…

Ada was walking on the streets, thinking… she stopped walking when the beach was the end of the street; she pulled out her heels and felt the sand in her fingers…

Leon asked to the people on the street if they saw a women in red, then he started to run… guideless, and he stopped at the beach, he felt that he was giving up, but then he saw her sat right in front of him…

Ada felt a weird sensation that she had never felt before… she was trying to figure out what it was and then a tear came down her cheek… I'm…

Then Leon wiped off the tear, and he scared Ada…

A: What are you doing here next to me? just go… your girlfriend must be missing you…

L: She won't miss me as much as I miss you…

A: But, today it's your special day… I have some important things to do so… She started to walk away from Leon meanwhile she wipe out the tears that didn't stopped falling.

L: Excuse me Miss, but this time you won't win… You will tell me the truth about everything. Maybe you don't love me… maybe I'm not your friend… maybe you even hate me… But its notfair, do I look like an idiot to you? You have been playing with my feelings since a long time ago… it's been 4 times that your gun has been pointing at me. I don't know anything about a woman that I met 7 years ago…Leon keep talking but Ada felt betrayed. And she turned back at Leon's place…

A: Ok… you want the truth? Let's start… the truth is that I'm a bitch… a lie, a fake… Uhmm what else do you want to add?

Leon just stayed there standing next to her with a face filled of guilty

A: Oh... now I remember what else… I'm a coward, a woman that always runs away, do you know why? because I was avoiding this moment. But… I'M A HUMAN BEING!!! I HAVE MISTAKES, FEELINGS …JUST LIKE YOU!!

L: Ada… you aren't the only one that had suffered you know? I had been missing you every single day… I thought that you were dead, but then I saw you in Spain… and you hardly crossed a word with me…

A: Isn't enough to you, all the things I did for you?

L: What are you talking about?

A: I didn't want to tell you anything because I didn't want you to be next to me just for feeling compromised. But now that you are with Angela and you are judging me… I will tell you… In Raccoon City I was sent to get a g-virus fragment doesn't matter what I had to do… that was my mission, but then I met you… I wanted to leave you somewhere, because if you knew the truth I would have to kill you. But you was so sweet … I didn't realized when I started to get worried about you, all the time I was thinking that maybe something horrible happened to you. And when I least expected I chose to gave my life to save you. Then I waked up and all what I wanted to do before dying… was hearing your voice or watch you for last time… so I searched for you and throwed you that rocket launcher. But then I needed to escape because I was really weak, and the lab was about to explode…

Leon closed his eyes and a tear fell down…

Then I went to a hotel named Apple Inn and there was one laptop with Wesker on the screen… I offered him the fragment of the virus and he gave me a gun and a chance to escape.

6 years later… Wesker sent me to Spain, for taking a sample of The Plague, I had no idea that you were in that place. When I landed there, I heard gunshots and I saw you… I didn't want you to know I was there but your life was constantly in danger… I saved your life a lot of times, mostly you didn't even got noticed about that. I was the one who rang the church bell but then Wesker sent Krauser because he didn't trusted me at all. He ordered me to kill you, but I told him a lot of lies and I ran away from you. Then he decided that he was going to send krauser to kill you, but I did everything that I was able to do, to be just in time before Krauser kill you, do you remember that I shot his knife ??And a ton of other stuff…

By the way… you didn't killed Krauser, I did… and I killed the Ganado that killed Mike… When I took the sample from you, I didn't give it to Wesker… I sent him a "different gift" .

To save you, your life… Now I got nothing, no job… any man… anything. But I was happy just knowing that you were alive…

A: Leon do you believe in love?

L:Of course I do…

A: Even if this love grows under horrible conditions?

L: Yes… I always think about that… but the love is just for people that its able of taking care of the person that they love… not escaping with someone else.. like I did.

A: Well love is now just a word… that I have to forget about.

L: No Ada… I'm the one that will always remind you that word… in my dictionary there isn't a word named LOVE… instead there is a word named Ada which means the same to me. Seven years ago… just a couple of hours were enough to fell in love with you… the time has past but my love is the same as strong as the first time I saw you. And if I have a girlfriend its because I need love, and started to think that you had never loved me, and you was never coming back… Now… now I don't know what you feel…

A: Do you want to know what I feel?

L: ….

A: You have made me feel a lot of emotions that before I met you… I never felt… you made me feel concerned, guilt, love… and today I felt… JEALOUS!

A big smile appeared in Leon's face and he ran and gave a big hug to Ada. They fell down to the sand and then Ada said: I love you…

L: You don't know how much I had waited to hear that AGAIN…my next mission: Having a baby…

A: What?? It's too quick… A big and sexy smile appear in Ada's face

L: WHAT!?! Quick?!?... its been 7 years…

A: We are forgetting something…

L: Oh yeah… *Leon took his cell phone to the sea and gave a big and passionate kiss to Ada…*

Meanwhile…

Angela: Leon... Leon… pick up the phone… you will pay for this…


End file.
